Remembering You
by hotchfan1
Summary: You can call it continuation of So Not Happening Again but not really. It's on the point of view of Emily, Katsy and Miri. If you haven't read my other story do so, so you could understand this one.


_**I'm sorry I'm late. Two days left. I wrote it in two days. 9/11 never forgotten. THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO FAMILIES THAT LOST A LOVED ONE ON 9/11/01, to the firefighters and cops that died trying to rescue people, and to the Men and Women who lost their lives in the war looking for UBL and to the courageous people from flight 93 that decided to do something.**_

_**This story is based from my story: So Not Happening Again.**_

* * *

Remember me when you're out walkin'  
When the snow falls high outside your door  
Late at night when you're not sleepin'  
And moonlight falls across your floor  
When I can't hurt you anymore

You'll find better love strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs, warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me

**Please Remember Me by Tim McGraw**

* * *

_***Emily's POV***_

She couldn't believe it was twelve years already. Twelve years that Mihai had died in the 9/11 attacks. Emily still remember that boy that didn't want to like her. That boy that thought she was trying to be someone she wasn't. She could have parted ways with their Father when things got a little deeper but she couldn't depart from those adorable twins that forever had captured her heart.

"_Hello Momma it's me your handsome son. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you please let Katsy know for her not to feel guilty. I'm glad it's me on the plane and not her. Please have a watchful eye for my beautiful wife. Thanks for always been there for us even if you weren't with Tati anymore."_

She still had that voicemail recorded. She couldn't part with it. She was standing outside reflecting and looking north as if she could see the NYC skyline. She closed her eyes and cried for that boy that she would always love and would never hear his voice or laugh again. His life cut short. He had wanted to go around the United States with his newly wife and have more than a dozen children.

They only got to go to two states. Maine and Connecticut and the dozen children never got a chance. Katsy and Mihai resembled more their Mother in appearance but t heir character was more like Clyde tough on the edges but really soft in the middle. You just needed to find his soft spot.

She sat down in the grass after a while and remembered Mihai sending her flowers every year for her birthday. Emily seeing Mikhail grow everyday saw how much he resembled Mihai in character and how much he resembled his Father in appearance.

"_Momma, have you heard? I imagine Katsy already told you. He's dating someone and we can't stand her."_

"_Mihai, you've got to respect your Tati's relationship. You and Katsy got to understand we can't be together anymore."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Mihai this is adult conversations and they aren't meant for kids."_

"_Well, you get back with Tati or not she's going bye."_

"_Mihai, give her a chance just like you did with me."_

"_Momma, you were nice while Tati wasn't watching. She isn't."_

She remembered how three days later Clyde called telling her what had happened and she had busted laughing at what Mihai had done.

"_He really did that? I'm really grateful I passed that test. Thanks to my Grandfather living next to the mountains and the cold. She really didn't have a chance and both of your kids loving to hike. I'd wish I had seen her face."_

She wondered what things would looked like if she had stayed with him and not ran away when he had asked her to marry him but she was okay how the results had worked out like.

_***Katsy's POV***_

She remembered playing with him but most of all Katsy remembered being over protected by her big brother by one minute like she would like to remind him. Emily didn't know but Mikhai and Katsy had made a promise to each other to keep the wannabes from his father, they deep down knew that one day they would be together again.

The day she knew of their wedding day she looked to the west of Romania as the sun was setting in she told her brother that Emily and her Tati were together again. She wanted to be with them but she couldn't leave the country.

She was supposed to be in the States to be at Mandy's wedding but Bunic had gotten sick and she had asked Mikhai to go in her place. At that moment he was stationed in New Jersey. She couldn't believe it when she received the phone call.

"_I can't speak much but some men took over the plane and say they have bombs."_

"_I was supposed to be there."_

"_Katsy Kat listen carefully to me. Whatever happens know that I love you and I'm glad I'm on this flight and not you please, don't feel guilty about it. I have to go."_

"_Mik, I love you. You were the best brother a girl could have."_

"_I love you too."_

Then the phone line was disconnected. He was on Flight 11. She remembered turning on the TV and seeing the smoke coming out of North Tower of the World Trade Center. Tears came out of her eyes. She couldn't stop them. She tried calling him but there was nothing. She wanted to scream, to yell but she did the only thing she could do. She called her Momma Emily.

"_He was there. My other half is dead." Katsy said._

"_I know."_

"_Are you busy? I'm sorry I'm calling you but Tati is in undercover."_

"_I'm supposed to be."_

"_I'm sorry. I let you go."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you more."_

She curled herself in the floor and started crying, long sobs. He had always been there for her but now twelve years later she still yearned to hear his laugh again to tell her everything was going to be okay and no nothing would be the same. There was always going to be a hole in her heart.

"I'll always love you Mik."

_***Miri's POV***_

She got out of bed and walked outside of her house she looked to the North and thought of the only person she would always miss. She remembered the day they met. She was running late. She was stuck in traffic. She just heard and felt the poom when his car hit hers.

_"Can't you see at all?" She asked him._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Well, I'm sorry won't fix my car." She replied._

_"It's only a minor scratch." He said._

_"You're a jack."_

She laughed at that memory. It was a bitter sweet memory. After that day he didn't stop sending her flowers. He asked her to marry him in two months later. Both of them seeing that planning a wedding was going to be costly they decided to elope. Miri was already in Los Angeles that day helping the bride with everything. He would be meeting her there. He never got there.

_"My beautiful wife I'm sorry you couldn't answer your phone probably Mandy is driving you crazy. Hey please remember me always. I love you. Go on with your life get married and have children. Please whatever happens make sure Mandy and Matt get married. I'd wished for another ending for us but there isn't. Don't ever forget how much I love you. Momma, Tati and Katsy K….."_

He didn't finish the complete sentence. She always knew that was the moment the plane crashed into 1 WTC. She knew that she had to be there for them. She made sure Mandy and Matt got married the day they wanted to marry in honor of Mikahi. She was happy when she received the news. She was having a baby but her happiness was cut short when she began to have pain causing her to have a miscarriage. All of her hopes came crashing down.

_"Easter. Are you related to Clyde Easter?" the person who was interviewing her at Interpol._

_"Yes he was my Father-in-Law. I mean was because my husband, his son died." She answered._

_"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss."_

_"Thank you."_

Everyone she kept meeting over the years kept asking if she was related to him. She would get exasperated.

_"The job got to tough for you?" Someone of the higher ups had asked her when she presented her resignation._

_"No it was fine but without my Father-in-Law here makes it all boring. He was the reason I took this job."_

She was stopped from her daydreaming by the cries of a baby. She walked back inside and picked up her baby boy.

"You're awake already Micah? I love you so much!"

She remembered the day they called her to ask her what she wanted to do with the sperms Mikahi had donated and nobody had wanted. She asked if she could have them. She explained that Mikhai had died on 9/11 and that in the last twelve years she had forgotten about that. She walked back outside.

"We will always remember you. Right Micah we will always remember Tati? We wanted you so much it's been twelve years but it was worth the wait."


End file.
